The present invention relates generally to an event monitoring system and more particularly, to a system utilizing a bracelet to remind a user of a prior event time.
A baby's birth is an exciting event for a family. However, the birth also places may different responsibilities on the baby's parents. For example, for parents who choose to breast feed their babies, the mother must follow a strict breast feeding regimen. The breast feeding regimen of the baby includes periodic feeding as well as alternating breasts during each subsequent feeding.
If the mother does not regularly breast feed her baby and does not alternate breasts during each subsequent feeding, then the mother may cease to lactate. To support the breast feeding regimen, the mother must remember (1) the time of last feeding, and, (2) whether the baby was fed from her right breast or her left breast during the last feeding. Unfortunately, the time of feeding and the breast from which the baby was last fed may be forgotten because of other pressing matters.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device configured to remind the mother of the baby's last feeding time as well as remind the mother as to which of right or left breasts the baby was last fed.